


Ceasefire (Phase 1)

by IAmMyOwnScribe



Series: Like It Wasn't Nothing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Regret, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, T'Challa's presence is implied and so is Bucky's (I didn't know how to tag that :P), Team Just Get the Gang Back Together Again, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, at least not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMyOwnScribe/pseuds/IAmMyOwnScribe
Summary: The video continues playing and the Winter Soldier chokes his mother. Then it's over and Tony does his job.He avenges.On the other side of the room, a man smiles because he knows - no one ever wins when the goal is to settle the score.





	Ceasefire (Phase 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of a Civil War fix-it series I've been thinking about doing for a while. This first fic is actually like a preview of the next one.
> 
> I also wanted to explore a new writing style. I think it's a bit awkward and choppy, so comment if you guys have any ideas on how I can improve. I wasn't going to post this version originally - this is like the third one I've written so far, the first one is a bit longer - but I wanted to experiment.
> 
> Disclaimer: Captain America: Civil War is the property of Marvel Studios. No money was made from this story and no copyright infringement was intended. The song "Ceasefire" is the property of for KING & COUNTRY. I own nothing.

**Ceasefire (Phase 1)**

_**How do we save a life pointing fingers?** _   
_**How can we end the fight this way** _   
_**When blame is the truth we’re preaching** _   
_**And lies are what we’re believing?** _

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
At that moment, all Tony could see was red.

Everything was red. His father’s blood was red. His suit was red. _H***,_ he _felt_ red.

But most insulting of all were the _bright red stripes_ on Captain America’s shield—the same shield that was helping to protect the man who murdered his parents. The same shield that his father had made for a man he considered a friend.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
_The video keeps on playing and the Winter Soldier stalks over to the other side of the car.  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Tony called Steve his friend, his _family_. He gave him a place to stay, provided him with everything he needed and more, and _this_ was how he was repaid. In hindsight, he probably should’ve seen it coming, what with everything that happened with Obadiah 8—wow, was it really 8 already?—years ago.

Tony really believed that Steve was someone he could trust. The super-soldier was up there with _Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey_ , for crying out loud!

But he chose to defy the Accords.

He chose to protect a murderer.

He chose not to tell Tony about his parents.

Tony knew Steve could make some crazy-a** decisions. He just didn’t know how badly those could turn out. Guess the super-soldier wasn’t exempt from making super mistakes.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
_The Winter Soldier chokes his mother.  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Tony went numb…

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 _  
This was all his fault._ He was the _idiot a**h*** from Brooklyn who was too stupid to back down from a fight;_ the soldier too arrogant to believe he was wrong; the Captain too stubborn to let others take the lead.

Rogers betrayed his trust.

Tony wasn’t going to let him get away with that anytime soon.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_No one ever wins  
When the goal is to settle the score_ **

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
_The video ends and Tony does his job. He avenges.  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**One by one we will call for a ceasefire** _   
_**One by one we will fight for a better end** _   
_**One by one we could rewrite the headlines** _   
_**Standing side by side** _

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
“Tony, it wasn’t him. Hydra had control of his mind.”

“Move.”

Steve had to choose, and if he wanted to choose the Winter Soldier, so be it. The Winter Soldier had to pay. _Steve_ had to pay. Forgiveness wasn’t an option. Tony wasn’t going to pull his punches.

“It wasn’t him!”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
On the other side of the room, a man smiles.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**One by one, love is building an empire** _   
_**One by one, reaching out to our enemies**_   
_**One by one we will make it to the finish line**_   
_**Standing side by side**_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
“Tony, this won’t change what happened.”

Like Tony didn’t already know that.

“I don’t care. He killed my mom.”

His _wonderful, beautiful_ mother.

He’d be d***ed if he didn’t avenge her.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Ceasefire_ **

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
_Zemo turns and leaves. His work is done._

 

_United they stand._

_Divided they fall._

_The man doesn’t see the shadow that follows him out of the bunker.  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**I will be the first to say I’m far from perfect** _   
_**But grace was made for those who don’t deserve it**_   
_**So easy to cast the first stone**_   
_**It’s harder to search your own soul**_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
“Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing; that you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
_Pffft, yeah right._

_If only it were that easy.  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Things were so much simpler back then. Before the serum, all he had to worry about was surviving the winter or the next big bout of whatever that hit him.

No one ever told him that the future would be like this. No one told him he’d have to fight a friend whose father—who happened to be another friend of his—was killed by his brainwashed best friend.

Then again, no one knew he would end up in the future.

What would Dr. Erskine say now?

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_No one ever wins  
When the goal is to settle the score_ **

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
_The Avengers are dangerous, uncontrolled, volatile._

 

 _If the_ witch _wasn’t there the building wouldn’t have blown up._

 

 _The Avengers_ kill for a living _. Do you know how_ easy _it would be for them to turn on us?_

 

_Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all.  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**One by one we will call for a ceasefire** _   
_**One by one we will fight for a better end**_   
_**One by one we could rewrite the headlines**_   
_**Standing side by side**_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
This was all his fault.

Hydra was still around while SHIELD wasn’t. The Avengers had no overseer and the world was terrified of them. Bucky was the Winter Soldier. Howard and Maria Stark were dead. Hundreds of others were dead. Thousands. Millions.

New York. Washington, D.C. Sokovia. Lagos. The numbers kept climbing and there were just _too many Charlie Spencers to count._

And yet, by some miracle, Steve—who was told at a young age that he wouldn’t live past 18—had managed to survive countless battles and outlive them all, going even past the age of 90.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**One by one, love is building an empire** _   
_**One by one, reaching out to our enemies**_   
_**One by one we will make it to the finish line**_   
_**Standing side by side**_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
“I’m sorry, Tony.”

He panted heavily, the taste of copper filling his mouth. His shoulders heaved with each breath he took and his bleeding body _ached_.

“But he’s my friend.”

Steve couldn’t see Tony’s face behind the Iron Man faceplate, but immediately, he could tell that Tony had taken his words the wrong way.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
No….

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Armor-clad shoulders tensed.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
_No. No, NO,_ NO!

 

_Please….  
_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Tony can’t help but believe he should’ve seen it coming, so he swallows the lump in his throat and says, “So was I.”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Ceasefire_ **

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

   
Steve hated the universe for being so f***ing unfair.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**One by one we will call for a ceasefire** _   
_**One by one we will fight for a better end**_   
_**One by one we could rewrite the headlines**_   
_**Standing side by side**_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
All he’d ever wanted to do was help.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**One by one, love is building an empire** _   
_**One by one, reaching out to our enemies**_   
_**One by one we will make it to the finish line**_   
_**Standing side by side**_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Apparently, it was too much to ask for.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Steve had failed.

But he had to find a way to fix this.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**_Ceasefire_ **

**Author's Note:**

> *There's a bridge to the song, but I didn't know where to add it.*  
> Hope you enjoyed! Have a fantastic day!


End file.
